1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a resin composition and more particularly to a resin composition useful for copper-clad laminates and printed circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid evolution of electronic technology, data processing of electronic products including mobile communication apparatuses, servers and cloud storage has been continuously developed towards signal transmission with high frequency signal transmission and high speed digitalization. Therefore, low-dielectric resin materials have become the mainstream for the development of laminates with high frequency and high transmission rate so as to meet the demands of high speed data processing. The material requirements for copper-clad laminates (CCL) are generally low dissipation factor (Df), high reliability, high thermal resistance, high moisture resistance and high dimensional stability (low dimensional expansion). Accordingly, it would be a desired goal for those skilled in the art to develop laminate and printed circuit board (PCB) with high performance.
Compared to other resin materials, polyphenylene ether resin (PPE resin or called polyphenylene oxide resin, PPO resin) becomes suitable material for high-frequency low-dielectric laminate due to its low dissipation factor property. However, the flame retardancy and the thermal resistance of conventional polyphenylene ethers are still insufficient. In addition, the dissipation factor usually becomes worse (higher) when conventional polyphenylene ethers are in collocation with flame retardants.
Therefore, it is still an important issue for manufacturer to provide a resin composition and an article made therefrom having low dissipation factor, high dimensional stability and excellent thermal resistance and flame retardancy, which can be applied to copper-clad laminates and printed circuit boards.